Many types of termiticide, such as organochlorine compounds, organophosphorous compounds, carbamate compounds, etc., have been used for the control of termites in the past, however, most of those termiticide have not been always satisfied in terms of their insufficient effectiveness and/or their high toxic property. Therefore, the development of novel termiticide which has less disadvantages as described above and is highly safe to human beings, has been intensively demanded.
The compounds, the manufacturing process and the use of those amine derivatives of present invention as insecticides are disclosed in WO91/04965 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,304,566 and 5,612,358).
It is described that a kind of 2-chloro-5-pyridylmethylamino derivatives have termiticidal effect in U.S. Pat. No. 5,196,442.